This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In drilling, completing, or reworking wells, it often becomes necessary to isolate particular zones within the well. In some applications, downhole tools, known as temporary or permanent bridge plugs, are inserted into the well to isolate zones. The purpose of the bridge plug is to isolate some portion of the well from another portion of the well. In some instances, perforations in the well in one section need to be isolated from perforations in another section of the well. In other situations, there may be a need to use a bridge plug to isolate the bottom of the well from the wellhead.